The present disclosure relates to the packaging of micro devices.
Assuring reliability and yield are two critical tasks for the manufacturing of micro devices, such as integrated circuits and micro electro-mechanical structures. Typically, in manufacturing micro devices, multiple micro devices are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is then separated into individual dies containing individual micro devices. The electrical and optical performance of the micro devices are often tested for quality assurance on the individual dies in an ambient environment. For testing purposes, electrical and optical signals need to be properly input into the circuits in the micro device on the each die. Output electric and optical signals from the micro devices need to be properly detected and measured to analyze the functional performance of the micro devices on the dies. During testing and handling of the micro devices, the micro devices must not be contaminated by dust and pollutants in the ambient environment. Electrical and optical input and output, as well as protecting the micro devices from the environment, all need to be considered when designing packaging for the micro devices. Given the increased complexity of the micro devices and the testing requirements, a need exists for improved die packaging for the micro devices.